


KakaoFriends Store

by Mimiwor



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Drama, Falling In Love, Friendship, KakaoFriends Store AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiwor/pseuds/Mimiwor
Summary: Sungjong besucht nur wenige Tage nach der offiziellen Eröffnung den KakaoFriends Flagship Store in Gangnam. An einer der Kassen trifft er auf Hoya und ist direkt hin und weg. Ob er wohl Chancen bei dem netten, doch sehr attraktiven Verkäufer hätte?





	1. Ryan Kissen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe damals im Ryan- Café des KakaoFriends Stores in Gangnam gesessen, nach unten zur Kasse gesehen und mir gedacht: wow! Der Verkäufer sieht ein bisschen sehr wie Hoya aus!  
> Und aus einer bloßen Idee entstand dann wenige Stunden später ein Plot und kurz darauf die ersten Kapitel...

Seufzend sah Sungjong zum wohl zwanzigsten Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten auf seine Uhr, nur um genervt festzustellen, dass es immer noch nicht viel später war als zwei Minuten zuvor war. Okay, immerhin waren nun doch schon sechs Minuten um!

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und die Schlange wartender Menschen entlang, die sich hinter ihm den Gehweg entlang tummelten, nur um so schnell und zeitig wie möglich in den KakaoFriends Flagship Store zu kommen. Der Laden hatte, so hatte Sungjong gelesen, erst vor wenigen Tagen ganz neu eröffnet, erstreckte sich über ganze zwei Etagen und hatte zusätzlich noch ein eigenes Themen-Café in der dritten Etage. Da zusätzlich auch noch das neueste Familienmitglied der KakaoFriends, Ryan the Lion, offiziell vorgestellt worden war, war nun gefühlt halb Seoul auf den Beinen um den Laden zu stürmen und das so beliebte Merchandise zu ergattern.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung in der Schlange vor sich zog Sungjongs Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und er beglückwünschte sich einmal mehr, dass er bereits seit zwei Stunden vor dem Laden wartete und somit definitiv schnell rein kommen und sich noch in Ruhe würde umsehen können. /Endlich.../ dachte er fast schon etwas genervt, als ein Mitarbeiter des Store nach draußen kam und die Wartenden begrüßte. 

Was dann aber passierte, glich gefühlt einer Apokalypse. Die ersten Kunden wurden in den Laden gelassen und es riss Sungjong förmlich von den Füßen, als die Massen hinter ihm zu drücken und schieben begannen. "Himmel!" fluchte er und stolperte etwas, als man den Menschenstrom kurz hinter ihm aufhielt und somit verhinderte, dass der Laden gänzlich überrannt wurde- was aber auch hieß, dass Sungjong nun als mit einer der ersten shoppen gehen konnte. 

Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht wirklich in den Laden, da er die KakaoFriends zwar mochte, die Icons gerne im Chat benutzte, aber sonst eigentlich wenig mit ihnen anfangen konnte. Leider aber führte er einen recht bekannten Blog über Sehenswertes in Seoul und Korea, auch mit Dingen die einem der Reiseführer nicht nannte, und war daher fast schon etwas dazu verpflichtet dem Store wenigstens einen Besuch zu zollen; und immerhin musste er seine wenigen freien Tage nutzen, in denen Sungjong keine Model- Aufträge hatte.

Sobald Sungjong im Laden stand, musste er sich erst einmal umsehen und trat daher einen Schritt zur Seite, wurde aber direkt von einer der Mitarbeiterinnen gefragt, ob er nicht ein Foto von sich neben der großen Ryan Figur haben wollte. 

"Eigentlich... ach, warum auch nicht." überlegte Sungjong laut, reichte ihr sein Handy und stellte sich mit einem Lächeln neben die große Figur, posierte für das Foto. 

"Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch." sagte die junge Frau und reichte ihm das Handy zurück. Sungjong steckte es dankend wieder ein und schnappte sich einen der kleinen Einkaufskörbe, die neben der Eingangstür standen, und ging langsam die erste Wand entlang.

Es war wirklich erstaunlich, was es nicht alles mit und von den KakaoFriends gab. Kissen, Tumbler, Becher, Tassen, Schlüsselanhänger, Handyhüllen, Ladekabel, Nackenrollen. Sungjong gluckste leise, als er sogar Hausschuhe mit den Gesichtern der Kakao Charaktere sah. 

Bei den großen Kissen blieb er jedoch einen Moment unschlüssig stehen. Sie waren cool, nicht zu kitschig, und sahen bequem aus; zumal er eh noch ein neues Zusatzkissen brauchte, nachdem sein eigenes beim letzten Umzug verloren gegangen war.

Er entschied sich schließlich für einen großen Ryan Kopf mit roten Bäckchen und stopfte es in den nun doch viel zu kleinen Korb; das Verhältnis von Warengröße zu Korbgröße war im Nachhinein wirklich mehr als lachhaft.

Eine Menschentraube aus giggelnden Schülerinnen drängte sich mit einem Mal an Sungjong vorbei und schob ihn weiter in Richtung Handyhüllen. "Elende Weiber..." murrte er und sah zu den Mädchen, die jetzt wie wild Fotos mit den Kissen machten und verglichen welches besser war. "Machen hier so einen Radau." Sungjong schüttelte genervt den Kopf und streifte weiter an den Auslagen entlang, fand aber nichts, dass ihn wirklich ansprach- oder das es in seinen Augen wert gewesen wäre zu kaufen.

Er kam schließlich wieder zum Eingang und nahm kurzerhand die Treppe in den zweiten Stock, wo es weiteres Merchandise zu kaufen gab. Hier gab es mehr Stationary Sachen wie Kochschürzen und Ofenhandschuhe, Schlafanzüge, sogar Schmuck gab es und Sungjong musste zugeben, dass dieser schon recht hübsch aussah. 

Beim Plastikgeschirr, wohl für kleinere Kinder, blieb er einen Moment stehen und besah sich die einzelnen Teile, die als Sample bereits ausgepackt waren, einmal genauer - was nicht zuletzt dazu führte, dass die Mädchen in seiner Umgebung ihn kichernd beobachteten. Sungjong störte sich jedoch weniger daran und stellte die Sachen schließlich wieder zurück.

Fehlte nur noch das Café. An der Treppe nach oben befand sich jedoch der Hinweis, dass man seine Ware erst bezahlen müsste, ehe man weiter nach oben gehen durfte. "Ein bisschen paranoid, aber okay..." murrte Sungjong leise und stellte sich in die Schlange an der Kasse direkt neben der Treppe.

Er besah sich die Einkaufskörbe der, meist weiblichen, Kunden vor sich und sah dann auf seinen eigenen hinab. Das musste ein ziemlich lustiges Bild sein, wie er hier bloß mit einem Kissen stand und in den Körben vor und hinter ihm türmten sich nur so die Gegenstände; aber warum sollte man sich noch mehr kaufen, wenn einen nichts ansprach?

Als die Schlange an der Kasse sich auch Minuten später nicht wirklich bewegt hatte – sich wohl aber noch mehr Leute hinter ihm angestellt hatten-, lehnte Sungjong sich etwas zur Seite, um an den Wartenden vorbei zu sehen und nach dem Grund vorne an der Kasse zu suchen. Just in diesem Moment sah auch der Kassierer an der Kasse auf und begegnete Sungjongs Blick, lächelte kurz entschuldigend und sah wieder weg um die nächste Kundin zu bedienen.

Sungjong hingegen lehnte immer noch zur Seite und starrte wohl recht dümmlich auf die Stelle an der eben der Kassierer zu ihm gesehen hatte und ihm nun ein Rücken die Sicht versperrte. Wow... wenn dieses kurze, kleine Lächeln schon so umwerfend gewesen war, wie war denn dann- 

"Ehy Kurzer! Du hälst die Schlange auf!" Eine Japanerin, direkt hinter Sungjong in der Schlange, riss ihn ziemlich unsanft aus seinen Gedanken und schob ihn weiter nach vorne, um die Lücke in der Warteschlange zu schließen. 

Noch immer etwas in seinen Gedanken gefangen, fiel Sungjong erst einen Moment später eine passende Retour-Kutsche auf die Japanerin ein, beließ jedoch einfach dabei - auch wenn 'Kurzer' eher auf sie zutraf, denn sie war gut zwei Köpfe kleiner als er!

Sungjong zählte innerlich, wie lange es noch dauerte, bis er an die Kasse kommen würde und hielt aufgeregt die Luft an, als die Frau vor ihm bezahlte und er nun an der Reihe war. 

Er stellte den Korb auf die kleine Ablage und setzte gerade an, um den Verkäufer zu begrüßen, als dieser sich kurz abwandte und mit einer Mitarbeiterin sprach. Sungjong atmete schnell ein paar Mal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen, denn nun da er an der Kasse stand, hatte er einen noch besseren Blick auf den Verkäufer. Er war groß, sogar ein Stück größer als Sungjong, schlank und soetwas wie trainiert – wenn Sungjong das durch das Sweatshirt richtig deutete - , hatte dunkelbraune Haare und ein doch recht markantes und männliches Gesicht; eigentlich genau so, wie Sungjong es mochte, denn alles in allem bildete der Mann vor ihm einen angenehmen Kontrast zu seinem eigenen, recht weichen Gesicht.

"Möchtest du eine Tüte?!" fragte der Verkäufer mit etwas Nachdruck und Sungjong keuchte erschrocken, dass er scheinbar erneut in Gedanken gewesen war, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass _sein_ netter Verkäufer zurück gekommen war. "N-Nein." Sungjong schüttelte mit roten Wangen den Kopf. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht zu offensichtlich gestarrt.

Sein Blick fiel, während sein Kissen von allen Seiten auf Fehler und Mängel geprüft und in die Kasse eingescannt wurde, auf das Namensschild _seines_ Verkäufers.

 _Hoya_ , stand dort in etwas verspielter Schrift und Sungjong reagierte just in dem Moment, wie Hoya ihn ansprach und reichte ihm seine Karte. Dieser zog sie durch das Lesegerät und tippte etwas an seinem Kassenbildschirm, ehe er sie Sungjong zurück gab und ihm auch Kissen samt  
Kassenzettel reichte. "Einen schönen Tag noch." verabschiedete Hoya sich, ohne groß auf Sungjong zu achten und wandte sich direkt der nächsten Kundin, der kleinen Japanerin, zu.  
Sungjong stand für einen Moment wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt an der Kasse, ehe er sich eines besseren besann und fast schon panisch in Richtung Treppe und nach oben flüchtete.

Oben angekommen, suchte er sich einen noch wenigen freien Tisch am Geländer, von wo aus man dank der Glasscheiben einen wunderbaren Blick nach unten hatte, und sackte dort auf einen der Stühle. "Ganz toll gemacht, Jong. Blamier dich doch einfach mal bis auf die Knochen!" Frustriert und eine Spur sauer auf sich selbst, stopfte er seinen Rucksack, das Kissen und seine Jacke auf den dritten Stuhl am Tisch, der direkt am Geländer stand, um sich so den Tisch zu reservieren.

Murrend stand er auf und ging zur kleinen Theke, direkt gegenüber der Treppe, und besah sich die Auswahl. Viel war es nicht, aber mit Motiv Macarons, Cupcakes und Kuchen konnte man definitiv nichts falsch machen; und wenn man sich umsah, kamen die Sachen mehr als nur gut an.

Sungjong entschied sich für einen Vanille Frappe, einen APeach Strawberry Cupcake, sowie einen Muzi und APeach Macaron. Man nahm seine Bestellung auf und gab ihm einen der Ryan Buzzer, mit welchem Sungjong sich wieder an seinen Tisch setzte. Er stutzte, als er bemerkte, dass selbst der Buzzer zur Vorsicht vor 'versehentlicher Mitnahme', mit einem Magnetstreifen gesichert worden war.

Während er auf seine fertige Bestellung wartete, nutzte Sungjong den Moment und ergatterte sich eine der kleinen Ryan- Lampen, die hier und da auf den Tischen verteilt worden waren. Er musste zugeben, dass sie ja schon niedlich aussahen. "Vielleicht ergattere ich gleich noch eine." murmelte er mit einem Lächeln, denn die kleine Lampe hatte tatsächlich das gewisse Etwas. 

Das plötzliche Brummen seines Buzzers ließ Sungjong mit einem Mal erschrocken zusammen fahren und er schnappte ihn schnell, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Mit seinem fertigen Tablett wieder zurück am Tisch, machte Sungjong erst einmal Fotos von allem, und aus jedem Winkel, und postete zwei der Bilder direkt auf Instagram.  
Dabei fiel sein Blick nach unten, auf die zweite Etage, wo Hoya gerade alleine an der Kasse stand. Er schien diesen Moment durchaus zu genießen und kümmerte sich in aller Ruhe darum, die zurückgenommenen Körbe wieder zurück an ihren Platz neben der Treppe zu bringen, Tüten wieder richtig zu sortieren und auch die Fächer in seiner Kasse zu sortieren oder auf zu füllen. Mit dieser Ruhe war es jedoch jäh vorbei, als ein weiterer Schwung Kunden die Kasse stürmte und Sungjong musste zugeben, dass Hoya ziemlich flink hinter seiner Kasse war; seine Kollegen waren da weit langsamer, wenn sie mal an der zweiten Kasse aushalfen, weil es mit nur einer doch noch zu wenig war.

 

Mit der Zeit, so merkte Sungjong, war seine Platzwahl wohl die beste gewesen. Er saß etwas in der Ecke und konnte sich in aller Ruhe das Treiben um sich herum beobachten - und nicht zuletzt Hoya, der nach wie vor an der Kasse stand. Ihm fiel auch erst später auf, dass es sogar eine kleine Terrasse gab, auf die man sich setzen konnte und das, da das Café in U-Form gebaut war, Sungjong auch unbehelligt die anderen Gäste beobachten konnte, ohne das es groß auffiel. Interessant zu sehen war, dass sogar Ausländer wie Europäer und Amerikaner in den Laden und auch das Café kamen.

 

Tbc...


	2. Teasing Friends and pink Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach Sungjongs erstem "Treffen" mit Hoya, muss sein bester Freund zum ausweinen herhalten... dass das Ganze mit ihm aber nur schlimmer wird, damit hatte Sungjong anfangs nicht gerechnet; aber Sungyeol wäre nicht Sungyeol wenn er nicht auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise versuchen würde zu helfen - vor allem wenn sein Freund so verknallt war!

"Und wie lange hast du schlussendlich in dem Café gesessen?" fragte Sungyeol mit einem amüsierten Grinsen und warf weiteres Fleisch auf den Grill, schob das brutzelnde Kimchii etwas zur Seite. Nachdem Sungjong die Zeit irgendwann völlig aus den Augen verloren hatte, hatte er kurzerhand Sungyeol angerufen und diesen zum BBQ eingeladen.

Sungjong zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich... hatte anderes im Kopf als auf die Uhr zu gucken!" sagte er mit roten Wangen und konnte förmlich sehen, wie Sungyeols Grinsen wuchs. 

"Hast du wenigstens noch etwas bei ihm gekauft oder ihn nochmal angesprochen?"

"Nein... Nachdem ich dann irgendwann doch mal soweit war, dass ich mich getraut hätte ihn anzusprechen, musste er weg." Sungjong nahm sich geknickt etwas vom fertigen Fleisch und warf es in eine der Soßen auf dem Tisch. "Und so wie er aussieht, hat er sicher eh eine bildhübsche Freundin..."

Sungyeol lachte leise. "Oh man. Da hat er dir aber echt den Kopf verdreht." sagte er nun mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. "Ich meine, dafür, dass du dir den Store erst eigentlich nicht einmal ansehen wolltest und dann im Endeffekt Stunden dort gesessen hast..."

"Ja... reite noch auf meiner Misere herum." brummte Sungjong schmollend und rollte mit den Augen, kaute fast schon lustlos auf seinem Fleisch herum. Warum hatte er eigentlich ausgerechnet Sungyeol angerufen?!

"Dann geh morgen nochmal hin, kauf dir was und sprich ihn dann an!"

Sungjong sah auf und Sungyeol ziemlich perplex an. "Bist du irre?! Nach meinem peinlichen Verhalten heute gehe ich da sicher nicht wieder hin! Außerdem gefiel mir da kaum etwas!"

"Ja und?!" Sungyeol zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. "Dann gehst du ab jetzt einfach jeden Tag hin und kaufst pro Tag eins der Teile, die dir noch gefallen haben und gehst immer schön zu Hoya um zu bezahlen."

Sungjong sah seinen Gegenüber skeptisch an. "Ganz normal bist du aber auch nicht, oder? Hast du mal daran gedacht, dass das ein wenig creepy sein könnte?" Sungyeol aber zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. "So würdest du ihm aber über kurz oder lang auffallen und mit etwas Glück spricht er dich dann auch an. Wie es dann weiter geht, würde bei dir liegen."

"Trotzdem finde ich die Idee in gewisser Weise... fragwürdig."

 

Sungjong hielt inne und sah zu seinem Ryan-Kissen, dass neben ihm auf der Couch lag. "Blöder Sungyeol mit seinen blöden Ideen!" 

Leider war Sungyeols Idee im Nachhinein, und je öfter Sungjong im Laufe des Abends darüber nachdachte, doch nicht so blöd und verrückt wie sie zu Beginn geklungen hatte. Eigentlich war die Idee sogar gar nicht einmal so verkehrt, denn so konnte Sungjong Hoya noch etwas weiter beobachten und anders herum würde er Hoya vielleicht auch auffallen.

"Der denkt am Ende noch, ich bin so ein verrückter Stalker." Seufzend sah Sungjong wieder auf seinen Laptop, wo er gerade an seinem Blog- Post zum KakaoFriends Store arbeitete. Da seine Bilder auf Instagram bereits großes Feedback erhalten hatten, hatte er noch am gleichen Abend einen kompletten Eintrag posten wollen. 

Der Gedanke war jedoch leichter gedacht als getan, denn es war bereits nach Mitternacht und er hatte kaum etwas brauchbares getippt. Hinzu kam, dass er am Morgen zu einem Shooting musste und bereits wusste, dass die Stylisten ihn später für seine Augenringe lynchen würden.

"Was musste ich auch in diesen blöden Laden gehen?!" Frustriert raufte Sungjong sich die Haare, stand auf und schlurfte in die Küche, wo er sich eine Wasserflasche holte und sich wieder auf die Couch fallen ließ. Er schnappte sich das Ryan-Kissen und drückte es an sich. "Blöder Hoya und sein Lächeln und seine Stimme und seine breiten Schultern und- Oh mein Goooott!"

Er drückte sich das Kissen aufs Gesicht und ließ sich einfach zur Seite auf die Couch fallen. "Ist doch alles doof..." 

 

 

"Also wenn du mich jetzt jedes Mal einlädst, wenn du in den Kakao Store gehst, dann schleife ich dich ab jetzt gerne höchst persönlich jeden Tag da rein!" lachte Sungyeol und ließ sich gegenüber von Sungjong auf den Stuhl fallen, legte seinen Buzzer des Caffé Bene auf den Tisch. "Was ist es heute geworden?"

"Nichts besonderes..." murrte Sungjong mit roten Wangen und hielt einen Schlüsselanhänger von Ryan und zwei Magnete von APeach und Muzi hoch. "Und überhaupt! Hör auf mich auszulachen! Weißt du wie peinlich es war, als ich „Hey.“, zu ihm gesagt habe und er bloß ein trockenes „Willkommen.“, geantwortet hat?!" 

Er ließ den Kopf mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Tisch fallen. "Warum höre ich eigentlich auf dich und gehe nochmal in diesen scheiß Laden!?"

"Weil ich dich mittlerweile gut genug kenne und genau weiß, dass du morgen wieder hingehen wirst!" Lächelnd stützte Sungyeol den Kopf auf den Händen ab und besah sich Sungjong amüsiert. "Wenn du ihn einfach nur interessant fändest, würdest du nicht so reagieren und alleine die Tatsache, dass du gestern den ganzen Tag dort warst und heute wieder hin bist, spricht in deinem Fall Bände!"

"Ich hasse dich!" kam es dumpf von Sungjong, denn auch wenn er versuchte es zu leugnen, wusste er, dass Sungyeol recht hatte.

Letzterer aber stand bloß lachend auf, als sein Buzzer den Tisch zum dröhnen brachte und holte sich seinen Americano an der Theke ab. 

"Wie war dein Shooting?" fragte Sungyeol, um das Thema zu wechseln, und setzte sich wieder. "Das war doch heute, oder?"

Sungjong seufzte und setzte sich auf, befestigte den kleinen Ryan Anhänger kurzerhand an seiner Tasche. "Frag besser nicht. Ich hab die Nacht noch ewig an dem Post gehangen, ehe ich dann auf der Couch eingeschlafen bin."

"Klingt nach wenig Schlaf, steifen Bewegungen und einem sehr unzufriedenen Produzenten." gluckste Sungyeol in seinen Strohhalm und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. Sungjong hatte ihn bereits zu einigen seiner Shootings mitgenommen und auch einiges erzählt, daher konnte Sungyeol mittlerweile recht schnell eins und eins zusammen zählen; auch wenn es eher ungut für Sungjong war. "War trotzdem was dabei oder habt ihr abgebrochen?"

"Nachdem ich nochmal eine Stunde schlafen konnte, lief es glücklicherweise so gut, dass die Bilder verwendet werden können." erklärte Sungjong mit deprimiertem Gesicht und stocherte zum wiederholten Male in seinem Stück Kuchen herum. "Die Standpauke anschließend war weniger schön, aber alles in allem war man doch zufrieden."

"Wofür war es dieses Mal eigentlich wieder?" fragte Sungyeol und rührte in seinem Glas herum. "Bitte nicht wieder Boxershorts."

Nun musste auch Sungjong kurz lachen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, Gott sei Dank nicht. Dieses Mal waren es casual Outfits mit Jeans und Sweatshirts. Ich glaube, so ein Shooting wie damals will keiner nochmal haben."

"Ja... deine Hühnerbrust passt echt nicht für soetwas." grinste Sungyeol frech, wusste er doch genau, dass Sungjong sich für dieses Unterwäsche- Shooting von einstmals mehr als nur etwas schämte. So ließ auch dessen Reaktion jetzt nicht lange auf sich warten und Sungjong trat Sungyeol kurzerhand auf den Fuß.

"Streu noch Salz in die Wunde, du blöder Arsch!" Murrend lehnte Sungjong sich zurück und spielte mit dem Ryan- Kopf Anhänger an seiner Tasche. "Aber ich habe seitdem doch etwas an Muskeln zugelegt, dass ich nicht mehr ganz so... weich bin." 

"Weiß ich doch." lächelte Sungyeol aufmunternd und wischte sich kurz über die Augen; wenn Sungjong wollte, konnte er ziemlich brutal sein. "Aber dennoch war es gut, dass dieses Shooting nie veröffentlicht wurde. Die Blamage wäre... echt fies für dich gewesen."

Sungjong nickte abwesend, war mit den Gedanken wieder ganz bei Hoya und wie sich dessen trainierter Oberkörper bei bestimmten Bewegungen sehr deutlich durch sein Arbeitsshirt abgezeichnet hatte.

 

 

"Hallo. Möchtest du eine Tüte für ₩100 extra?" fragte Hoya als Sungjong vor ihm an der Kasse stand.

Sungjong schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ehe er doch mit einem "Ja gerne.", antwortete. Und deine Handynummer... deine Aufmerksamkeit, alles!, dachte er, während er versuchte sein Pokerface zu wahren.

Hoya scannte die zwei Kugelschreiber und tippte wieder etwas auf seinem Bildschirm. Er nannte Sungjong den Preis und wandte sich um, um sich eine der kleinen Plastiktüten zu nehmen und die Kullis darin zu verstauen. Sungjong sah Hoya noch dabei zu, wie er die Tüte mit einem Kakaofriends- Tape versiegelte, und reichte ihm dann abermals seine Karte.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, oder groß auf einen Namen oder dergleichen zu achten, zog Hoya die Karte durch das Lesegerät und ließ Sungjong unterschreiben. 

"Einen schönen Abend noch." verabschiedete Hoya sich höflich und sah quasi durch Sungjong hindurch, ehe er sich den anderen Kunden zuwandte und bediente.

Sungjong selbst stand noch etwas geknickt neben dem Schalter und sah Hoya beim kassieren zu. Da hatte er extra das Make-up und Styling vom Shooting am Mittag behalten und Hoya beachtete ihn in keinster Weise, hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als er ihn gesehen oder seine Karte bekommen hatte.

"Ach man..." Deprimiert ging Sungjong nach oben ins Café und ließ auch hier die Schultern hängen. Auf seiner Seite waren alle Tische belegt und lediglich die Tische auf der kleinen Terrasse schienen noch frei zu sein. "Heute soll es wohl nicht."

Nun wirklich enttäuscht verließ Sungjong den Laden und blieb unschlüssig etwas abseits auf dem Gehweg stehen, warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. Sungyeol würde ihn zwar nur wieder auslachen, wenn er ihn anrief, aber andererseits wollte er gerade etwas Aufmunterung.

"Hey Yeol." sagte Sungjong nachdem er doch Sungyeols Nummer gewählt hatte. "Hättest du Lust auf Samgyeopsal? Ich könnte Fleisch mitbringen und wir setzen uns mit einem Bier bei dir in den Garten." Warum immer weg gehen, wenn er genauso gut bei Sungyeol seinen Frust ertränken konnte? Zumal er bei Yeol einen Schlafplatz hätte und nicht erst noch von wer weiß wo nach Hause fahren müsste.

"Jongie, ich- Sorry heute ist schlecht." sagte Sungyeol geknickt, denn eigentlich versetzte er Sungjong nur ungerne- vor allem, da er sich denken konnte, wo dieser gerade war oder her kam. "Ich habe überraschend ein Angebot bekommen und müsste auch eigentlich seit zehn Minuten unterwegs sein."

Sungjong schüttelte kurz den Kopf, seufzte innerlich. "Schon okay." lächelte er ins Telefon. "Es ist wichtiger, dass du jetzt zu deinem vielleicht neuen Job kommst als dir mein Gejammer zu hören." Er lachte kurz. "Außerdem habe ich da noch Eis aus dem Nàtuur Pop, dass danach schreit vernichtet zu werden." 

"Es tut mir Leid. Ehrlich!" sagte Sungyeol leise. "Wir holen es nach, okay? Versprochen!"

"Machen wir! Und jetzt los! Sag aber Bescheid, wie es gelaufen ist!" Er konnte Sungyeol nicht einmal böse sein, denn sein Freund versuchte seit über einem Jahr eine Festanstellung als DJ zu bekommen, doch außer ein paar Probe- Abenden hier und da, war nie mehr dabei heraus gekommen. Umso mehr drückte Sungjong ihm nun die Daumen, dass es klappte.

"Und was mache ich jetzt mit dem angefangenen Abend?" Unschlüssig sah Sungjong die belebte Straße entlang. Hier auf der Hauptstraße reihte sich Klamottenladen an Kosmetikladen, an Kosmetikladen und wieder Klamotten. Kurzerhand schlug Sungjong den Weg in eine der Nebenstraßen ein und würde sich einfach spontan etwas überlegen, wenn ihm etwas ins Auge sprang.

 

Er kam irgendwann an einem Billy Angel Café vorbei und blieb einen Moment nachdenklich am Schaufenster stehen, besah sich die Torten, Kuchen und Gebäck. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach etwas Torte mitnehmen und den Abend zu Hause begießen. "Später... auf dem Heimweg." sagte er mehr zu sich und lief weiter die Straße entlang. Würde er sich bereits jetzt etwas von den kleinen Schweinereien holen, würden sie am Ende des Abends sicher nicht mehr allzu appetitlich aussehen.

Als die Leuchtreklame eines Friseurs in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte, blieb Sungjong erneut stehen. Rein theoretisch hatten seine Haare mal wieder einen ordentlichen Schnitt verdient- er konnte sich ja mittlerweile sogar einen richtigen Zopf machen! Kurzerhand betrat er den Laden und wurde dort von den umher wuselnden Friseuren und Friseurinnen begrüßt. Er setzte sich in den kleinen Wartebereich und sah sich neugierig um, kannte den Laden so aber nicht und war gespannt, mit was an Frisur er später wieder gehen würde.

Sungjong wartete gerade einmal fünfzehn Minuten, ehe man ihn zu einem der Stühle begleitete. Die Dame hinter ihm, ungefähr sein Alter mit hellblauen Haaren und einigen Piercings an Stellen im Gesicht, die Sungjong alles andere als schön oder gar ansprechend fand, besah sich seine Haare.

"Ne ganz schöne Matte haste da." sagte sie und nahm seine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. "Wie kurz sollet denn werden? Mit oder ohne Farbe?"

Sungjong lachte kurz. "Ja... meine Haare haben länger keine Bekanntschaft mehr mit einer guten Schere machen dürfen." sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht allzu kurz, aber schon ein ganzes Stück kürzer und Farbe... Nein. Dieses Mal noch nicht." Zwar hätte er sich gerade gerne radikal verändert, aber das wollte er erst mit seinem Manager abklären.

"Ich könnt' se dir bis hier hin schneiden. Dann haste se noch was länger, siehst aber nicht mehr so krass nach Milchbubi aus." Sie hielt ihre Hand an Sungjongs Wange. "Als ordentlichen Bob halt und mit nem gescheiten Pony. Jetzt biste eher ne Mischung aus Mädchen und Mondgesicht mit der Matte."

"Klingt eigentlich echt gut und von der Vorstellung her gefällt es mir. Ich würde dir dann einfach etwas freie Hand lassen." nickte Sungjong und fand die Idee eines Bobs gar nicht mal so verkehrt. Vielleicht würde er dann endlich eine Reaktion von Hoya bekommen...

Tbc....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Update hat wesentlich länger gebraucht, als es eigentlich geplant war; vor allem, weil ich die Story eigentlich schon seit einer Weile immer wieder weiter schreibe... Aber ich schiebe es auf die Arbeit und soetwas wie ein aufkommendes Burn-Out Syndrom... ich komme zu nichts, bin nur noch groggy und tja... da bleiben solche Sachen wie Uploads leider auf der Strecke QAQ I'm sorry...!


End file.
